Untitled Post Sith AU Story
by rxn
Summary: Anakin betrayed the Jedi and then abandoned the Sith. Nine years later, a series of surprises are in store for the former Jedi: a planet he'd never thought he'd visit again and a person he didn't expect to find there.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _If I owned anything related to Star Wars, I'd have enough money to go on agood vacation and not sit in front of my computer writing about the characters._

Currently UNTITLED - anytitle suggestions would be welcomed. Reviews would also be welcomed (especially if you want more to the story). This is my first attempt at Star Wars fan fiction. If I have facts/names/anything wrong, then please let me know so I can fix it. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed.

* * *

He could feel her pain, despite the time that had passed since the occurrence. It was fresh; it lay with him every night as he closed his eyes. Her suffering, both internal and external – the pain she went through as she gave birth to the children for whom she'd lost all hope of ever knowing the man that conceived them. The gentle man who lay with her all those nights, the man for whom her heart beat and was slowly stopping as she thought of his death. The death of a man who had been lured away from good and saw light lingering in the depths of the darkness. A man who was her husband, her lover, her friend. A man who no longer existed and who without life had no existence. He could feel the pain that washed through her till the very last moment when she took her final breath.

The Sith had control, the Jedi nearly extinct and scattered across the universe where they may hide. The emperor had taken control, unstoppable with only a small formed rebellion against him. His plan had been flawed when he found himself lacking the help of Darth Vader – a newfound apprentice who was short lived, but managed to do enough damage to help guarantee him power.

Anakin Skywalker was no more. Darth Vader was no more. All that existed was a shell of a man, filled only with confusion and remorse as he had lost everything that may have once mattered. His wife was dead, his children hidden from him in fear. His friend, master, mentor was gone – fighting for what he believed in. For what Anakin had, at one point, believed in too before the dark side corrupted his mind, twisting the thoughts of a vulnerable young man who wanted only what was best for his wife. The wife he wasn't supposed to have. The wife who died because of him. Left with nothing, he found himself a clocked figure, traveling across the galaxy and never staying in one place for too long. He never allowed himself the attachment that he had once knew and lost. The pain was with him still, jabbing at his heart whenever even the faintest hint of a smile threatened his lips. He would simply remind himself that he had nothing to smile about.

* * *

The ship landed; passengers ready to leave and step onto the planet. The hooded figure sitting alone remained there – not at all faltered by the enthusiasm of the other life forms that wanted to step off the ship that had offered them a not so smooth passage to their planet of choice. Their planet of choice. Why had he chosen this one? He hadn't returned here for a long time – years. Not since the death of his mother - the angry slaughter that had taken place after he watched his captive mother die in his arms. It took him a moment, but he stepped off the transport and slowly looked around from hooded eyes. Something had drawn him here – a presence that he did not know, that he could not understand, but that also held him prisoner. A gnawing curiosity, a feeling he could not ignore. It had subconsciously drawn him here and now hit him hard. His eyes closed a moment as he tried to concentrate, to think back on his training with his master. 

This didn't work – for only a moment later he was bumped in the back of the shoulder, bringing him from his thoughts. His eyes flew open as he looked at the muttering creature that walked past him. He stayed quiet, controlling his urge to say something. He'd mastered that – not drawing attention to himself. It wasn't safe for him, he knew this. His name was known – he was a traitor to both sides and an ally would be impossible to find.

Careful to keep the hood down and his guard up, Anakin Skywalker made his way through the streets of his old home. Avoiding any contact with anyone, he simply attempted to blend into the background, to go forgotten. A simple blur in the peripheral vision and nothing more. It was how he went on with his life – how he managed to live his life. He had become a thing of the past – a blur for both the Jedi and Sith who had not heard from him after the battle on the lava planet those nine long years ago. Either he was dead, or joined with the other side. The confused man that had lingered in the middle of the battle had slid off – cowering away to live a life of regret and pain. It was no way to live, but he had no other choice.

* * *

He stood. He watched. He did for years, his presence going unknown by the child but suspected by his uncle. Hidden among rocks in the cliffs, former Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi watched as the young boy grew – playing with friends with a spark that he remembered seeing in Anakin's eyes. A spark that he knew feared the boy's uncle. Luke had passion, having taken to things much like his father had. Obi Wan was aware of the similarities – they even looked alike. It was hard not to miss the resemblance and he often found himself longing for his young padawan – the boy who he trained from too late of an age, but who grew in power greater than anyone could have imagined. The force had been strong with him – but the confusion also lay there. The confusion that turned the young man towards the dark side and thus corrupted the boys mind to the ways of the Sith. Or so he believed. 

Since he'd taken the infant to his uncle's, Obi Wan lingered on the planet…but Obi Wan was only a distant memory. He went by Ben now. Ben Kenobi – a rather eccentric individual, a hermit of sorts, who lived on his own. Oh, most knew of Ben and had seen him before, but they knew little about of him. They knew little of the man he had been and the fact that he fought in the Clone Wars. It was better that way, it allowed him solitude and peace – which were most welcomed to him…at times. Other times he found himself longing for another to talk to – especially when he was left alone in thoughts of the young padawan he'd failed. He was not supposed to love, yet he did. He loved Anakin, they shared a bond no other master and padawan did. It may have been because of the unusual circumstances, or simply because there was something of himself in Anakin – something that he, unlike his young apprentice, had managed to suffocate. He knew the rules, he went by them, unlike Anakin. There was always emotion in Anakin's eyes – passion. He went on his feelings, what he believed rather than what he was told to believe. Obi Wan always sensed that it'd been because of Anakin's older age, but he, unlike other, didn't necessary consider it a weakness. To be passionate about what one was fighting for? It may have been selfish, but the feeling of satisfaction afterwards was not something to be belittled. He'd begun to admire the way Anakin fought…that is, until he saw how it brought an end to Anakin and a rise to Darth Vader…and ultimately his fall, as Obi Wan had heard nothing of either name in years.

The sound of dispersing brought Obi Wan out of his thoughts as he watched the young ones each run off in the direction of their homes. A blonde headed Luke waving as he attempted to run while turned to yell out goodbyes to his friends. Obi Wan couldn't help but smile, a hand coming up and gently stroking his beard as he studied the behavior of the young boy. He wondered how his sister was – how Leia was growing up. Did she look like her mother or did she, too, have an uncanny resemblance to their father?

When they were gone Obi Wan rose – ready to head to his small home and sleep for the night. His mind was free from the lingering thoughts of the past and the child that was to be the future of the force. Before he could take his first step, he felt it. A feeling he hadn't felt in…nine years. He had paused, his eyes closed momentarily as he sucked in a deep breath. It couldn't be… It'd been years since he felt the presence, yet it was as strong as it had been all that time ago. When his eyes opened, he looked around at the deserted landscape before him.

"Anakin," he whispered upon releasing the breath he'd been holding.

He could sense the Jedi – yet there was something off. No longer did he feel the anger and rage that had radiated upon him during their last meeting. That anger that had frightened him, that had been what he'd thought was the end of the young man. What he couldn't figure out was what it was that he sensed now. There was no hatred or evil in the being he sensed – but sadness. He was here – Obi Wan was sure of it…but how did he know? Was he in search of his children? Yoda. Yoda would know what to do. He should make his way home and make contact, to question the path of actions he should take.

However, Obi Wan, for once, didn't do what he should. He did what he felt he should do – he went off in search of his young padawan.

* * *

He hated this place. After his mother had died here, he had wanted to turn his back on the planet and never return. This was what confused him – he didn't know why he was here. What was he to do? Where was he to stay? Could he search for his step-brother? The man he'd met only once. Would he be granted shelter or turned in? Part of Anakin wanted to turn around and leave – to go off to some other planet for a few days till he was to move on. But he couldn't. He couldn't draw himself away from the feeling that being on this planet gave him. It was inexplicable, but here the feelings of his past seemed stronger. Especially one. Unable to figure it out, Anakin only knew that he felt the lingering presence of his former master. It was a feeling that he held onto, because it had most often been a sense of comfort. To know there was someone looking out for him. He preferred to feel that, rather than the desperation he'd remembered of Obi Wan when he'd begged Anakin to reconsider the dark side, to turn back to the good. 

"_I have failed you, Anakin."_

No. He hadn't. It was he who had failed his master. It was he who had to be sorry for the mistakes he'd made – but Anakin was not stupid. He was aware that the Jedi council would surely not allow him an apology and he would more than likely be put on trial…if there even was a Jedi council anyway. He'd extracted himself from what was going on in the republic.

He continued to walk through the thinning streets – listening to the music that played from the various buildings, mostly bars. One door busted open and a person was thrown out in front of Anakin's feet. He was obviously drunk. With a look of disgust, the former Jedi knight and Sith lord walked around the wobbling body and continued on. A man started up to him, clearly tipsy from the way he walked.

"Heeey, y-you!" the man called, heading to Anakin.

Anakin brought his hand up, waving it gently before speaking quietly. "You have no business with me. Go home."

The man just stood there. "I have no business with you…I'm going home."

As if nothing had happened, he simply walked (or rather staggered) towards the direction that one could only assume home was. Anakin turned, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he stumbled away. He just shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground as he continued on. He'd need to find transport out to his step brother's before it got too late – there would be a few carrying drunken passengers. He could go on those – the people wouldn't even remember him the next morning. There were so many ways to fall between the cracks, and Anakin had mastered them all. He had it all thought out, what he would do, step by step…what he didn't know was what would happen when he got there. However, he wasn't able to take the plan very far – he had yet to even reach a transport when he felt it. It took his breath away, almost knocking him over for the simple fact that he wasn't expecting it. His eyes closed tightly, his head hanging as he tried to regain his composure, to calm himself and continue on. He didn't even have time to collect himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a shadowed figure, hooded and making his way quietly through the streets. Obi Wan stood back, observing and wondering if it was who he thought. He could sense him, feel his presence and yet he kept himself hidden. It was the exchange with the drunken man that secured his thoughts. He walked closer, seeing the man come to a halt, body doubling slightly as though he'd been punched in the stomach. This gave Obi Wan time…he walked up behind the figure, a hand falling to his shoulder as he gently began to turn him – though Anakin seemed to have beaten him to it, spinning around to face the man.

Obi Wan nearly jerked back as he saw the man that stood before him – it was Anakin, but not the one he knew. He was pale, he looked tired and worked and the sadness radiating off of him was nothing short of depressing. He'd been around him only mere moments and he was amazed that Anakin hadn't thrown himself off a cliff with this feeling. But what caught Obi Wan's attention the most was his eyes. Those eyes that once radiated with passion and then with anger at another point, now simply gazed upon him…lifeless. It was overwhelming – to stand before someone whom, in his mind, had been brought back to the dead. Though it wasn't the same person – it was a shadow, the hollow outer layer of a man he once knew. As he studied his former padawan's appearance, he couldn't help but notice that his gaze was being met right back and the younger man's eyes remained on him – as it had from the moment he'd been turned around.

Anakin was the first to speak. It was quiet, his voice deep and tortured, the word he whispered was both in desperation and relief.

"Master."

* * *

Anakin stood before his former master – still taller though his slumped posture and slouched shoulders had him standing a few inches beneath his normal height. He watched his master, trying to read him, to figure out what the man was thinking as he studied the remains of his former pupil. He could tell that being called 'master' had caught Obi Wan off guard, for his gaze jerked up to meet Anakin's eyes, his brow furrowed in confusion. It was only under the direct gaze that Anakin's eyes shifted down to the ground, resting between them as he took in the brown robe Obi Wan wore - much like his days as a Jedi. He hadn't changed, only grown older with the years that passed. Unlike Anakin, his hood was down – he was free to go as he pleased. Anakin ran in fear, in hiding.

The initial feeling of relief upon seeing his master was quickly overcome with panic and fear. What would happen now? Their last meeting had not been parted on pleasant terms, instead a battle that ended with Obi Wan rushing to save his wife and him pausing in fear before escaping prior to the emperor's arrival. Though Obi Wan did not know this – he was not aware of what had happened to his padawan who had last been seen floating on a rock in the middle of the lava – glad that he had not made a move to attack when Obi Wan had the high ground. Anakin had stayed, screaming out hatred towards his master to cover up his own confusion. His eyes glared in rage to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as he looked up at his master on the molten platform. That hadn't been the best departure.

Anakin took a step back – unsure of what was to happen now. Who would he be turned to? The emperor or the Jedi's? Neither would receive him very well. It was Obi Wan's next move that caught him off guard. The man stepped closer to him, his hand reaching out and resting against his shoulder and turning him before leading him down the street.

"Come," he said, explaining further with only, "We need a transport out of here."

* * *

Anakin had been able to let his hood down, studying his surroundings as he stood awkward in the home of his former master, taking in the way he lived now…outside the rules of the Jedi Council. He lived alone, it was obvious. Part of him had expected him to have broken from the laws, to love, to have a life…to feel what Anakin had felt with Padme. But no, he hadn't.

"Do you plan on standing there all night?"

The sound of Obi Wan's voice snapped him to reality and Anakin looked up at the man who stood before him, an eyebrow raised at Anakin's current situation. He wasn't sure what it had been that got Obi Wan to so easily trust him. Though, it was obvious there was a certain sense of caution around him. His master had his arms folded over his chest and Anakin was sure that it was so he could withdraw a lightsaber if necessary. Anakin didn't want to fight, he had no desire to. He was exhausted, emotionally more than physically. One hand reached inside the hooded robe he wore, withdrawing a lightsaber and dropping it on the ground before his master. It was his way of giving in, of letting Obi Wan know that he was not planning on pulling anything.

Seemingly shocked by this, Obi Wan looked down at the weapon and then the man that stood before him. Cautiously, he kneeled and took the lightsaber, putting it in his clock with the other as he watched Anakin. What did Obi Wan want? Anakin's tortured soul beat himself more to try and figure it out, to read into the longings and desires of his master. He didn't know, he couldn't know.

"I'm sorry," he finally broke, not only physically and emotionally, but his voice as the words escaped. "I'm sorry, Obi Wan." The sob that formed in his throat finally escaped and the next time he looked up at Obi Wan, the tears were trailing down his cheek, his expression that of none other than complete and utter defeat. He'd been a beaten man, beaten by himself into nothing. He just needed to say it – as pointless as it may be, he needed to apologize to Obi Wan. He was still here to hear his apology, but Padme was not. The images of her desperate expression, begging him not to do this lingered in his mind and haunted his thoughts both conscious and in his sleep. The memory was never-ending, just like his pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting quietly in the dark, Obi Wan watched over the sleeping figure that had taken his bed. Despite his size and obvious age, he still saw a glimpse of the boy who he trained and worked with – looking to him for an answer. An answer that he could not give – that he did not have. It pained him to see a man who had been such a large part of his life in so much pain – standing there and giving in to the emotional mess that he'd become. His apology had gone unheard; it was the tears that shook Obi Wan the most. In the beginning, he'd assumed Anakin alive, picturing meetings with him. None of those ever involved him in tears and a broken down mess. As time passed, he simply assumed Anakin was dead – Darth Vader as well.

He hadn't known what to do when he saw the tears, he did what was instinctive. He hugged his former padawan, letting him cry himself to exhaustion. That was when Obi Wan had led him to bed, letting him collapse on the cot and sleep. Body quivering as he slowly fell asleep; Obi Wan could see the streaks that brushed his cheeks. Streaks from the tears he'd sobbed in regret of his actions. He could feel his pain, feel the regret and sorrow of the younger man – other than just listened to his words. What was he to do? He didn't know what he was supposed to say in the morning. He should tell Yoda. But another question was what he should tell Anakin. Surely this wasn't the first place he'd expect to find Obi Wan…he'd be curious tomorrow as to why he was here. Had he heard anything of them? The buried body of Padme held the figure of a pregnant woman, yet to give birth. He knew Anakin, he knew Anakin felt Padme's pain…but did he realize the pain was physical as well as emotional? Tomorrow would take a toll on them. But, it was not yet tomorrow.

"Sleep well, Anakin," a quiet Obi Wan finally spoke, reaching a hand up and grazing it over the side of his face before he stood, leaving the man to sleep as he went to a much wiser Jedi for help.

* * *

They haunted him, as they did every night. Images, sounds, and worst of all…feelings. He could feel her pain as she died; the struggle she went through. He was living it for her, through her. In his dreams, he pictured her face – contorted in pain, brow furrowed in confusion and her gasping breaths, twisted within the never-ending sobs that escaped his lips. Her screams rang through his ear – desperate to wake up from the nightmare she'd lived through. It was more intense this time, the details were more clear. He could see Obi Wan, his lips moving but the words weren't obvious to him. Nothing was obvious through the cloud of pain and sadness that surrounded his poor wife on her death bed.

"Luke."

It wasn't a scream, but a word – spoke softly from Anakin's mouth as he sat up quickly, eyes wide and chest heaving with each breath he took. Sweat formed on his temple, making it warm in the small confines. He felt like he was dying through her, over and over. Never would he get used to the haunting dreams. Slowly, he drew his legs up as his elbows propped on them and he hunched over, holding his head in his hands as his body shook with each deep breath that passed through his lips.

* * *

Obi Wan's discussion with Yoda had done nothing more than confuse him more. He was fighting with the decision to inform Anakin of Luke…or Leia. It wasn't until Anakin's sudden awakening that Obi Wan was snapped out of his daze. He quickly entered the room where the man sat on his bed, hunched over himself. A hand reached out to rest on his back comfortingly. He could feel Anakin tense beneath his touch and he took a seat behind the man on the bed. It wasn't the first time, that was obvious. The way he looked when Obi Wan had first seen him had made it clear that he hadn't been as well rested as he should – dark bags lining his eyes.

"Luke," came a whisper from the hunched body.

Obi Wan felt his eyes widen as he heard it. He paused and gently brought his hand up to the man's shoulder. "What?"

"A…I heard it, she said it…in my dream. I die through her, y-you were there. She whispered the name. Who is it? Who is Luke?"

He'd no longer have the hours of the night to think upon this, his decision would be now or never. It was inevitable that Anakin would find out of his son – but would he be the one to inform him? If he did not, and Anakin found out, would the betrayal drive the confused man into the darkness once more? Taking a deep breath, his hand came up and gently brushed against Anakin's hair.

"He's your son."

Anakin's body twisted quickly as he looked at Obi Wan. He could see the shock, the confusion that was found in the boy's expression as he looked upon Obi Wan. He was taking in the words, trying to figure out if he'd heard it right. He had a son. Anakin had probably given up hope of ever finding or seeing him or her…his child. He had a child. Obi Wan paused only moments as he gazed upon Anakin, letting him take it all in and finally sink in that he had children – children that had lived. Or at least, he knew had one.

"And Leia…Leia is your daughter."

* * *

A son. A daughter. Anakin just gazed upon his former mentor, trying to take in what he'd just been told. He had a child, two actually. A son and a daughter. Breaking his eyes from their current position locked on the man before him, he looked down and bit his lip – holding back a smile. He had children. It was the first time he allowed himself to express happiness, to smile. His children had survived and for all he could tell, they were healthy. He was oblivious to Obi Wan, who stood before him – the hand that rested on his shoulder. He had children. Currently, the thought was all that occupied his mind. For a moment, the pain of his life and the regret and sorrow he'd been drowning himself in for what seemed like centuries was washed away by that simple thought. He had yet to even meet these two, and he was already sure that they were his angels, lifting an incredible weight off of his shoulders.

"Where are they? Here?" Anakin questioned. There were a million questions running through his head at the moment – but that was the first one. "Is that why you're here? Are they being trained?" He couldn't wait – the questions just poured from his mouth in eagerness. He needed to know where his kids were. He needed to know how they were doing.

Obi Wan held up a hand to silence the eager man. "Easy, Anakin," he replied, unable to stifle the light chuckle that escaped his lips at his former padawan. He'd noticed a spark in the boy's eyes when he'd realized he had children. It was something he hadn't seen in Anakin's eyes since he got here. Happiness.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, to once again inquire about his children. He was growing frustrated at the speed it seemed to be taking his former master to tell him of his children and for a brief moment, a glimpse of the old Anakin flashed over him. The young man who had grown frustrated with the speed of his teachings, believing in the wonderful concept of there-and-now. It made Obi Wan smile, seeing glimpses of his former padawan break through this normally sullen shell of a man that barely resembled the one he used to know.

"Luke is here, he is living with your uncle. I'm here merely to keep an eye on him." That was the truth. The child had no knowledge of him other than the fact that he was 'Ben Kenobi', an eccentric hermit that lived around these parts. "He … he doesn't know of the force," Obi Wan finally explained. "Or who you truly are."

"Why does he now know you? Or of me, for that matter," Anakin questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Obi Wan had been his most trusted mentor and friend. He was the closest thing Anakin had to family for a long time while he'd been trained as a Jedi. Their relationship, their connection, had been more than the master/padawan relationship based strictly on the Jedi teachings. It bothered Anakin that his child did not know Obi Wan, did not have direct contact with the man who was closer to family than the half brother he'd met only once.

"Your brother-," Obi Wan started, but was cut off by Anakin's bitter reply.

"Half Brother."

"Your half brother," the older man corrected himself before continuing, "He…is not fond of this…of the Jedi way. He's told your son very little of you, and what he has told – I'm afraid – is not true. He did not want your son's head filled with stories of ludicrous missions and an all powerful force."

Anakin was visibly appalled by this. His son having no knowledge of the force? Or of him and what he'd spent his life doing? Sensing his discontentment with the situation, Obi Wan brought a hand on Anakin's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. He wasn't sure if Anakin knew yet how to control his anger and he feared what it would do to the boy if it took over again.

"He wanted Luke to grow up as normal as possible," Obi Wan explained to the clearly annoyed man before him.

"Are they…is he…Is the force strong with him?" Anakin questioned, his eyes raising to meet Obi Wan's. "Should he have been trained?"

Obi Wan hesitated a moment, looking at the ground as he felt Anakin's gaze burning through him. He knew lying would be pointless, Anakin would sense it either way…especially if he went to see his son – which Obi Wan was sure he would. He wouldn't stay away from his child, that much was obvious.

"Yes," came the simple answer as Obi Wan's gaze raised to finally meet Anakin's. "Yes, the force is strong with him…almost as it was with you. He should have been trained, he would have made a powerful Jedi…but his uncle would have no part of it. I must respect his wishes."

There were so many things in Anakin's mind right now – why didn't Obi Wan keep the child? He knew it was a stupid question, that there were a million answers to it – but it was still a question that ran through his mind. Closing his eyes tightly, Anakin took a deep breath and simply ran a hand back through his hair, pushing a few loose strands out of his face as he looked at the ground. It was all he could do to try and keep his thoughts straight, his mind sane. He finally looked back up at his master.

"What of Leia?" he questioned, remembering that he did have another child. A daughter.

Obi Wan's hand came up, rubbing against his beard as he thought of the best way to answer the new question. He knew very little of Leia, only what he was informed of every once in a while by the Senator. As far as he knew, she was a healthy, growing girl. He knew not of her capabilities in regards to the force, or her knowledge of her real father. He didn't think that the best thing to tell a child would be that their real father turned evil and helped darkness overwhelm the galaxy.

"Senator Organa took her; he and his wife are raising her as their own. They always wanted a daughter, but were unable…" Obi Wan finally explained, pressing his lips together in a firm line before looking back over at Anakin. "She is fine, as far as I know. I know nothing of her abilities with the force. I haven't seen her since she was an infant, Anakin."

There was a pause, a moment of quiet between the two as Anakin attempted to sort everything through his head. He has a son and a daughter…who knew nothing about him. He had two children whom he'd never met, one who grew up with no knowledge of him and the other who wasn't even aware she had other parents. Rubbing the back of his neck in thought, Anakin took a deep breath and then looked up at his friend once again.

"I want to see my son."


	4. Chapter 4

Obi Wan had been hesitant to allow Anakin to see Luke. After all, the reason the twins were separated was to keep them away from their father. However, circumstances had obviously changed. The tall man with fiery eyes who was controlled by his fear was as dead as the Anakin Skywalker that had first been trained, and the Sith Lord that he'd become. Now all that Obi Wan saw was the slumped figure of a man who desperately needed a reason to continue. It was the light in Anakin's eyes when he found he had a son that convinced him. The light that took over those sullen features and the need – he'd never seen a need like that in Anakin's eyes. As a young man, he'd been independent, wanting to be able to spread his wings and fly. Now, the wing was crippled and he needed a crutch to stand on. That crutch would be his kids.

Besides, if Obi Wan didn't show him, he knew that Anakin would go by himself and there was no stopping him short of a lightsaber to the chest or a quick decapitation. He knew better than to doubt Anakin's powers, though. Lightsaber or not, he was strong. The force was still strong with him. It was this that had Obi Wan wondering if it was still true that Anakin would bring balance to the force. That was something he had to remember to bring up with Yoda…as well as a few other points that were on his mind.

* * *

Two hooded figures stood on the cliffs, hidden behind rocks - a black cloak and a brown one with a visible height difference. The scene before them was one similar to what Obi Wan saw on other days. A group of children gathering, more than likely to play or waste time after chores and such were done. It was a group of four or five so far, though there were others coming – according to Obi Wan, who often watched the children in play as they ran along the dirt and sand, on the rocks or behind and around them. They declared themselves supreme rulers, sometime. Mock wars declared, or their imaginations ran wild with the idea of a Clone War. It was only history to them, an epic battle that took place before they could remember. Before the empire that they had grown up knowing. What was history to them was reality to the two hooded figures standing back and watching quietly.

Anakin felt his son before he laid eyes upon him. He wasn't in sight yet. It started with almost a twisting in his stomach, his heart then began to race in anticipation as he felt his son. Swallowing hard, he could feel his body tense as the seconds that passed seemed to drag on for minutes. A hand fell on his shoulder and he knew it was that of Obi Wan, having been able to sense Anakin's anxiousness. Anakin tightened his fists, feeling them become clammy and rubbing them against the side of the cloak that hid him. His eyes darted along the children, one coming from the north, another jogging in from the south east. It was a few seconds before a blonde head ran in from the west. Anakin's heart nearly jumped into his throat. It was him. He didn't have to ask, he knew. And if he wanted any confirmation, it came with the squeeze of Obi Wan's hand on his shoulder.

Anakin started to turn around, wanting to walk down into the cliffs and meet his son. He was stopped by Obi Wan's other hand, that came against his chest to stop him. With a furrowed brow, he looked up at his master to see what was wrong – why had he been stopped.

"Talk to Owen first, Anakin," came the calm reply. "He is all Luke has known, he does not know you."

Defeated in realization that Obi Wan was right, he just slouched and stepped back, taking a seat against a rock as his elbows became propped against his knees, watching the scene before him of children playing. Walking up to a nine year old boy and claiming to be his father probably wasn't the most ideal way to introduce himself to his son. If anything, it might frighten the child – who believed his father, well, who didn't know what to believe of his father. Hell, the child probably thought that his father was dead. Anakin ran his hand back through his hair, pushing back the hood as he watched the blonde head running amongst his friends, who were separating. His brow furrowed as he watched the children play, wondering what they were doing.

One child turned towards a rock, covering his head in his arms as the others all scattered away, faint giggles could be heard. The boy with his head hidden was counting out loud. Anakin raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Obi Wan with a clearly confused expression. Obi Wan, catching the look, couldn't help but laugh softly.

"It's a child's game, they all hide and that one there," he pointed to the one counting, "will search for them."

Obi Wan had been watching the children for a long time. Shaking his head, Anakin just continued to watch, wondering where his son had gone. He could feel his presence nearby, but he was out of eye sight. What he did hear, though, was faint giggles from the children before silencing as the counting child quickly looked away from the rock and began to survey his surroundings curiously. Anakin could spot two of the children, who had hidden (not very well) behind a couple of large boulders in the distance. He just sat back and watched in amusement.

* * *

The children had dispersed a few hours later, Anakin and Obi Wan heading back to the humble home of the older Jedi. Tomorrow, it was decided, Anakin would venture to the home of his step brother. It was the reason he could not sleep that night. Images of the floppy haired blonde boy ran through his mind and he couldn't help but smile. It had been the first time he'd been truly happy in nine years. He had nothing to be grateful or happy about – until now. It was the first time that he could feel his heart beat for something other than sadness. The first time that he truly felt something other than regret.

His eyes closed. He wished for sleep to come. He wanted the time to pass even further. The sooner it ended, the sooner morning would come and the closer that he'd be to seeing his son. There was an odd sense of excitement – but a lingering nervousness that clenched in his gut. He was going to meet his son. It was a hard concept to grasp. He wasn't sure how the scenario would go – how he was going to react. How would a nine year old boy react to the knowledge that whatever he thought to be true of his father was nothing but a lie? Better yet, what if he knew the truth and would be ashamed of Anakin. He hadn't even met the boy, yet he was already dreading the idea of displeasing him. If Anakin was this anxious to please before he even knew the boy, he wasn't sure what he'd be going through when he actually got to meet him.

* * *

His heart felt as though it was in his throat, his hands clammy as they clenched into fists, hidden beneath the long sleeves of the robes as he fell behind Obi Wan. His hood was up, while his former master remained free from it. It was a habit, more than anything - to keep the hood up, hidden away from the world around him. He felt almost naked without it. He felt exposed to the world and he didn't want to be. He saw himself as an empty shell – nothing that should be shown to the world. He considered himself too weak to deal with the world as he once had and found his own little sanctuary within the hood and cloak that covered his body whenever he ventured among others.

Anakin's stomach churned as they neared the home of his step brother, seeing the young boy out beside his uncle – both unaware of their presence. Though not for long. When Owen looked up and saw the two, his hand moved to Luke's shoulder protectively as he stepped in front of the boy – almost as though he was wondering what the infamous Ben Kenobi was doing there. No one heard or saw him very often, and here he was. Of course, Owen knew the true identity of Ben Kenobi, which gave him only more of a reason to fear the arrival. What could he want? Obi Wan hadn't ventured there for quite some time, even though Owen was aware that he was keeping an eye on the young Skywalker.

"Owen," Obi Wan greeted when he ventured close enough, then gave a slight nod towards the boy. "Luke."

Luke – who seemed eager to peek out from behind his uncle, nodded in return and then peered up at the cloaked man behind Ben. Anakin was watching him quietly, holding back a faint smile before his gaze returned to his step brother. He watched the man's curious expression.

"Ben," the greeting was replied by Owen as he gave a light nod towards Anakin. "Who's your friend?"

Obi Wan hesitated – unsure of what to say. He knew that the name 'Anakin' would surely ring some bells with Luke. Looking over at his former padawan, he waited to see what Anakin would do – if anything at all.

Anakin did. Slowly, a hand rose and he pushed the hood down off of his hair. His eyes rested on Owen and he stayed silent. He studied his step brother's expression, it was one of momentary confusion and suddenly shock upon realization of who it was that was standing in front of him. His hand tightened on Luke's arm and he gently stood further in front of the boy to cover his view.

"Luke, go see if your aunt needs help."

Anakin looked down at the boy who was gazing up at him with wide, curious eyes. The boy didn't move at first, just staring up at Anakin in wonderment. There was something about Anakin that terrified and excited the boy. He was a stranger, but Anakin could feel the boy, feel what he was feeling. The lingering notice of unexplainable recognition that ran through his tiny body. The force was strong with him; Anakin could feel it as well. He just met the young boy's gaze, his own softening upon seeing him up close. He could feel his own heart pounding as he gazed upon his son. Owen gently pushed Luke towards the house and the boy walked backwards a few steps, not able to remove his eyes from the stranger that stood before him.

Watching his son walk backwards, Anakin wondered if Luke could feel something…anything. He knew he must, the boy looked stunned, shocked almost at the entire situation before him. Whether it was the stranger or what he felt because of the stranger, Luke was unable to tear his eyes away from Anakin. It was only till he almost stumbled that Luke turned around and all Anakin saw then was the blonde figure running off back towards the house. He looked down at the ground, holding back a faint smile. It was Owen's voice that tore him from his happy bliss.

"What's he doing here, Ben?"


	5. Chapter 5

"No, absolutely not," declared an enraged Owen when he heard the reason for Anakin's appearance. "I've done my best with this boy, to keep him from knowing of…of him, of the evil. To keep him off the same foolish path that his father went on."

Anakin's eyes darkened and opened his mouth to speak, only to have Obi Wan hold up a hand in protest to silence him. He knew that angering Owen would get them no where. It was obvious why Owen wouldn't want Anakin near Luke – after all that had happened. Anakin had been believed to have turned his back on good, and to raise a child with the knowledge of their father being the reason for the fall of the republic was not an easy thing for the kid to deal with. To the child, Anakin was dead and not only that – but he was a mere worker on some little task so ridiculous Anakin couldn't have been bothered to remember it.

"Circumstances have changed, Owen," Obi Wan informed quietly.

Owen didn't seem to be too convinced, glaring at the taller man that stood behind Obi Wan. Luke had been brought to Owen for protection, to grow up a regular life without being dragged into a battle of good and evil with a father he'd known to be alive.

"You gave him to be to protect him, Ben. That's what I have been doing and what I'll continue doing." Owen's voice was firm; his mind had been made up on the topic.

Anakin was fed up, he couldn't stay quiet any longer. "You can't keep my son from me," he declared firmly, his voice low. "He was given to you under different conditions. Those conditions are no longer. He is my son, Owen. Not yours." Anakin made a move to head past Owen, wanting to enter the house where his son had disappeared to. Owen moved in front of him and Obi Wan grabbed his arm to keep him from doing so.

"That is not the way, Anakin," Obi Wan spoke quietly to his former apprentice before he looked back at Owen.

"What's going on, Owen," came a female voice as Owen's wife walked up behind them. She fell silent upon laying her eyes upon Anakin and stood to Owen's side, slightly behind and holding onto her husband's hand. "Ben," she greeted with a nod, then turned to the third male standing there. "Anakin." Her voice had softened on that greeting, unsure of what to think.

"I want my son," Anakin spoke again, his eyes never leaving Owen's. He wanted to see his son, to meet his son and to raise his son further of age.

"He is NOT your son," bellowed Owen, who was only being restrained by his wife's gentle grip. "You gave up that right when you turned, when you turned on your wife and in turn your children. He is not your son, Anakin. You have not been here for the past nine years. You're a stranger to him – a figment of his imagination. He doesn't even know you exist."

"Because of you," shot back the former Jedi, his tone cold and his eyes narrowed.

It was only Obi Wan who remained silent, not saying anything to quiet the two men. There was no point now. His gaze was past Owen, past his wife and on the blonde head of hair that stood at the entrance way to the home. Seeing Obi Wan's gaze, Luke's aunt turned as well and gasped in horror. It was that sound that grabbed the attention of the bitter, feuding step brothers and caused them both to follow the gaze of the other two unofficial peacekeepers. Anakin's expression softened, Owen took a deep breath as Luke looked from one to the other. The man he knew as his uncle and the father he thought was dead.

"Luke…" Owen started softly, but it was too late. The young boy turned around and ran off in the opposite direction. Away from the home, away from the people who were fighting over him…away from all that he had known to be true that had now been contradicted and proven false.

* * *

He sped through the hills of sand, his heart racing as he controlled the steered the small speeder he'd taken. Anakin was panicking – there was no doubt about that. Something felt wrong and he was damned if he was going to stand there and partake in another yelling match with Owen. After Luke had run off, Anakin had moved to follow but Owen wouldn't have it. Another bickering match started until Anakin had went silent – feeling that something was wrong. This feeling had shut him up and all four adults standing there knew that Anakin would be more useful in any situation than Owen. There was danger. He could feel it. He just had to get to his son in time.

Finding himself between the cliffs, he slowed as he looked around at the surroundings. He was careful, quiet, searching for his son. He could feel him near. Stopping the speeder, he jumped out of it, his cloak falling around his frame as he made his way through the boulders and rocks that created an idle hiding place. It was too quiet. One hand reached inside his cloak, gripping the returned lightsaber Obi Wan had insisted he'd take upon his search for Luke. His eyes narrowed as he turned around, looking at his surroundings. It was when his back was turned that the uneasy feeling returned.

He swung around, lightsaber igniting as he found himself face to face with a rather tall create. Sand people. His eyes widened and he dodged a swinging fist, taking a few steps back from the angry creature before it took another whack at him. Anakin retaliated this time, the lightsaber swinging across to slice through the large arm that had been swung towards him. The creature yowled in both pain and shock, heading backwards and away from the man. There was only one? His eyes searched their surroundings as he made his way through the boulders. He'd been right about one thing – they were great places for hiding. Behind a series of rocks lay the unconscious body of his son.

The lightsaber was off, shoved into his cloak as Anakin ran to the body and fell onto his knees. He reached his hand out and gently turned the boy onto his back. He was alive. He was breathing. Anakin had never felt so relieved in his life. He was alive – but he wasn't sure if the boy was injured or not. Now wasn't the time. No one would take to having their arm sliced off. In fear of the return, his arms slipped beneath the unconscious boy, lifting him easily and walking back to the speeder. After situating the boy in the seat beside him, he went around and hopped inside. The sooner they were out of there, the better.

* * *

The terrain was bare, nothing but sand as Anakin unconsciously made his way back towards the house – Luke beside him and unconscious for most of the trip. He paid no mind to his surroundings, there didn't seem to be anything around that would cause them any immediate danger. Every once in a while, he stole a glance at the boy out of the corner of his eye – almost as though to confirm that he was there, that he was all right – alive at least. He was. His chest would move with each breath he took, his head tilted to the side against the side of the speeder so all that one would see from the outside was a small blonde head of hair.

The body shifted. Anakin slowed the speeder down to a stop, his body turning to face the young boy as he stirred into consciousness. Watching intently as the blurred gaze rested on him, Anakin waited for Luke to blink his vision straight, his hand rising to rub his eyes almost as if waking from a deep sleep. He didn't know what to say. What does one say to the son they just met? Waiting quietly, he watched the young boy sit up, look around to study his surroundings before returning Anakin's gaze. Luke's hand went to the back of his head, rubbing it with a frown. It was the wince that snapped Anakin into action.

"Are you all right?" he questioned softly, his hand moving to the back of the boys head, fingers brushing along his scalp till he felt a bump.

Luke, who seemed unable to figure out what to say, simply nodded. He never broke his gaze from Anakin, watching in an awed manner. Then again, Anakin couldn't blame him. He wasn't sure what to say to a nine year old boy. This wasn't exactly old news to him – only two days ago had he found out he had a son. Many first meetings had run through his head…this certainly wasn't one of them. He hadn't had a chance to think of all possible outcomes, so he was currently left in thought. What to say? What to do? The only thing he felt was the instinctive need to protect him from any more harm.

To his surprise, Luke did make a move. Anakin almost reared back in surprise as a hand brushed along his right eye. He managed to control himself, simply closing his eyes as he felt his son's touch for the first time. Holding his breath, he waited slowly until Luke's hand fell. It was then that he realized what his son had done. He'd simply traced his hand along the scar resting over his father's right eye.

"Where did you get that?" spoke the small child for the first time, his hands falling clasped into his lap as he stared up intently at his father.

Anakin's hand subconsciously rose to his face, resting against his eye for a moment as he looked down at his son. The question wasn't so much curiosity about the scar as it was about the man who had it. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against his seat in the speeder. A faint smile tugged at his features as he looked down affectionately at his son.

"A long story…and there will be plenty of time for you to hear about all of it," Anakin replied softly, his hand moving to rest affectionately against his son's cheek.

Even at nine years old, Luke was aware of what that meant. His eyes seemed to light up as the child rose onto his knees, confusing Anakin. Luke moved closer, his small arms wrapping around Anakin's neck and his went fell against his father. Anakin's arms moved around the smaller body, his head tilting back to rest his chin on Luke's shoulder as he held his son tightly against him.

"I didn't know," he whispered softly. "I didn't know of you…I wouldn't have abandoned you," he found himself admitting without even being ask.

The only response Luke gave was that he hugged Anakin tighter, his small hands gripping onto the material of his father's robes.


	6. Chapter 6

Any arguing on the subject of Anakin and Luke had ceased upon their return. Anakin had walked in, holding Luke in his arms. Luke's small arms were wrapped around Anakin's neck, the blonde head resting on his father's shoulder as Anakin carried him back into the home. The boy weighed nothing to him and he held him close, refusing to let go. Luke's barely open eyes gazed around at the people in the room, but he made no move to remove himself from his father's grip. Even when his aunt came to check his head, Luke forced Anakin to stay with him, remaining perched on his father's lap as his aunt made sure there was no blood from the bump.

Owen had stayed silent, simply watching the two with a glimmer of anger in his eyes. Anger that Anakin had so quickly come and so quickly undermined everything Owen had said to Luke about his son. The boy would look at his uncle, but only holding tighter to his father at the time. His uncle had lied to him, told him his father was dead when he was here – holding onto him with a grip as tight and real as Luke himself. And Luke stayed there the rest of the evening, finally falling to sleep in the comfort of his father's grip with his head nestled into the crook of his neck and Anakin's hand rubbing circles comfortingly along his back. The child seemed lost, unsure of what to believe anymore now that his whole entire world had been spun upside down.

* * *

Obi Wan watched from a corner of the room, a faint smile resting on his lips as he saw Anakin's behavior with his son. He'd never seen the former Jedi so gentle with another soul. He seemed so careful when dealing with Luke – the careful brush of a hair back, the hand grazing over the soft, young skin of the child's cheek. Anakin was happy, he could feel it across the room if it wasn't obvious by the way he was smiling as he gazed down at the child. Owen, though, was another story. It was obvious that the man wasn't happy and by the glare that rested on Anakin, it didn't seem as though he'd have a change of heart any time soon. It was Owen's wife that caught Obi Wan off guard. She seemed happy as she watched the reunited father and son and kept a hand comfortingly on her husband's arm.

"You should put him to bed," Obi Wan finally interrupted as he looked at the sleeping boy in his father's arm.

Anakin looked up at that, slowly nodding his head and standing carefully. He looked at Owen, seeing the glare but not allowing it to faze him. He would not waste his time with arguments and anger on a day of such joy. A day where his son had been returned to him. Making his way out of the main room, he went to put the boy to bed and Owen looked at Obi Wan, now willing to talk with the two leaving the room.

"What now, Ben?" he questioned angrily. "Is he supposed to stay here with us?"

Obi Wan took a deep breath, unsure of what the circumstances would be now. "I'm not sure what Anakin's intentions are, Owen, but I highly doubt he's going to impose on you." He paused a moment, and then continued. "But I also don't think he's going to leave without Luke."

Owen's blood was boiling at that, the only restraint he had was his wife's tightened grip on him. The man wasn't happy. Nine years he'd spent raising that boy, teaching him good from bad and how to be a hard worker, and now he might be running off with his father on some silly crusade? Who would be there to pick up the pieces and take care of Luke when Anakin messed up? Something Owen was sure would happen.

"He cannot take the child, he has grown up here, he's used to it," Owen declared, his voice cold as ice.

"Did it seem to you like Luke would give him any other option?" Obi Wan replied calmly. "He seems as attached to Anakin as he is to the boy. Somehow, I doubt separation is an option."

"What now, then?" Owen questioned without missing a beat. "Do we let him take Luke, run off after some stupid idea? Does he think he can take care of a child? This child needs a home, and parents, not some stupid boy who lives to follow some nonexistent idea that's supposed to protect him. Will the force help him provide for Luke? What is he going to do, anyway?"

"Find Leia," a voice replied from the doorway.

Three pairs of eyes spun to look at the man standing there, without the child in his arms. Anakin had been standing there, listening to them. What was he going to do? Although Owen was right, he knew that he had one more task to do before figuring out what to do with the two children that he had. He had to have both before he could decide. He needed to see his daughter, he wanted to find his daughter. To see his baby girl. The three gazes resting on him seemed shock to find out this piece of information and their gazes briefly broke from Anakin to look at one another.

"Very well," Obi Wan finally spoke, giving a nod. He knew it would be pointless to argue with Anakin. "But we should leave Luke-."

Obi Wan was cut off by Anakin's firm voice. "Luke is coming with us."

Owen opened his mouth to protest, but Anakin had already turned and disappeared, retiring to his son's room where he would take a seat by the bed and watch the sleeping child, his little angel. The miracle it'd taken for him to realize what a mess he was and how desperately that needed to change.

* * *

Anakin sat in the dark room, gazing upon the sleeping child in the bed. He'd been sitting there for an hour or so, gazing upon the small body. He hadn't left, he couldn't bring himself to and most importantly, he didn't want to. As he brought his hand up and trailed his fingers through the small boy's hair, he couldn't help but smile. The boy stirred and Anakin stopped; his hand slowly moving away to avoid waking the sleeping child. As he once again leaned back into his chair, he let his mind go off in thoughts of his daughter.

He wasn't sure how the scene would play out – when he and a small child arrived at the home of Senator Organa. Would he be received with hospitality or hostility? His bet was more on the later than the former. Maybe he should try and convince Obi Wan to come with – a face that Organa would know and trust. The only problem was if he could convince his former master to come with him, or if he even had the right to ask for his help once more.

Leaning over, his elbows propped against his knees and he held his head with a gloved hand. A hand that held memories of a time where he fought for peace, side by side with Obi Wan. He knew that the former Jedi master was wavering on the idea of Anakin as a person. Anakin didn't hold it against him – he too would be suspicious of a person in his position. However, that didn't change anything at this point in his life, nor did it change his desired plan of action. Whether Obi Wan was content with him or not, he had no second thoughts about wanting and needing him to join him on his quest to become reunited with his daughter.

Anakin was allowed to stay with Luke, undisturbed, for the rest of the night. He spent a majority of his time simply gazing upon the sleeping child with the faintest lingering of a smile on his lips.

* * *

Obi Wan stood in the doorway of the darkened room, leaning against the frame with his arms folded over his chest. His silhouette was shown in the dim ray of light that shone in the entrance of the room and slowly faded into complete darkness. Anakin's form was visible to him, a figure in a chair, blocking most of the young boy's body from his view. He'd been standing there for a few minutes after he'd thanked Owen and his wife for allowing them to stay the night – but it seemed obvious that they did not have a choice regarding Anakin. The room he was assigned was beside this one and he'd been on the way there when he'd spotted the figure in the dark room he'd assumed was Luke's.

It was hard for him to figure out what was going on in the young man's head – but he felt a series of emotions. Happiness dominated it most. There were lingering traces of hesitance and uncertainty, but Obi Wan did not know the cause. He was sure he'd find out, though. Uncertainty was not easy to hide. Tomorrow, he would question Anakin. He knew that the man would not be happy towards it, but his years with Anakin had him sure that he would understand that the mild interrogation would be for the best interest of everyone involved, especially Luke. Anakin would not deny anything that had to do with the well being of his son – that was obvious enough.

One hand rose and stroked the trademark beard that adorned his face. It was an action that usually signified the act of thought – which was something he'd be doing for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you completely thought this through, Anakin?" Obi Wan questioned for what seemed like the millionth time in the past hour.

Anakin, who was currently sitting with Obi Wan outside Owen's home, simply nodded. Obi Wan knew that he didn't have the man's full attention – it was obvious. Anakin's eyes had never left the blonde haired boy who was keeping himself entertained with a droid a few feet away. Anakin had sent the boy to play only because Obi Wan seemed to insist on talking to Anakin alone. It wasn't hard to figure out why – they were discussing a sister that Luke did not know he had. Their course of action was also not yet confirmed – to get the hopes of the child up would be both foolish and irresponsible.

Seemingly frustrated with his inability to even waver the young man's decision, Obi Wan let out an exasperated sigh. It was clear that Anakin was not even going to try and weight his options. Part of him was pleased at this – the fact that Anakin had once again found something he was so set on and passionate towards. His children. It was against the Jedi code to love, but how could one punish a man for loving his children. Anakin had broken many rules before, but it was obvious that a more punishable crime would be not to love his children. His son and a daughter he did not yet know.

"My mind is made up, Obi Wan," Anakin finally spoke, his gaze breaking from his son to gaze up into his master's familiar features. "This is my daughter, not a foolish mission or quest I'm throwing myself into. My children," he began, "Are not negotiable."

At this moment in time, his children were all that he had to live for. Something to draw him out of the solitude and misery he'd submersed himself in for so long. Although he did not even know his daughter yet, he was well aware that her absence in his life would bring regret and pain. Anakin couldn't bear to think of wandering another day in the loneliness that he'd been living in for nine years.

"Very well," Obi Wan signed with a nod, watching as Luke began to run back over to them.

With his blonde hair a mess and gasping for breath after the run, Luke stopped beside Anakin, his hands resting on Anakin's leg and leaning against them. His curious gaze moved from his father to Obi Wan and then back to his father. Anakin raised his hand, gently pushing the boy's hair back out of his face as his hand fell to rest on Luke's back. Anakin's attention returned to Obi Wan.

"Will you accompany me?" Anakin questioned.

Obi Wan looked down at Anakin, an eyebrow rose at the question and his arms folded over his chest. He looked from Anakin to the young boy. Luke was his reason to be here – the person he was supposed to protect. Without Luke here, there was no reason for him to stay on this planet. Taking a deep breath, Obi Wan simply nodded in response.

* * *

The preparations for the trip to Alderaan were not ones that were easily made. They had to take into consideration that they would be traveling with a nine year old boy. Putting themselves in the line of danger was not an option – they only had two left. Either they had to buy a ship and allow Anakin to fly it or to find a pilot willing to take the three of them. Their lack in money for a decent ship led them to their second option – Obi Wan wandering into a bar - where one would hardly consider finding someone trustworthy - in search of a pilot.

Owen had not been happy in being forced to allow Luke to go – but he had no choice. Anakin was his - father that was the bottom line. His protests went on deaf ears by the former Jedi knight, who had been inseparable from his son from the second the two were united. It was obvious to Obi Wan that seeing this drove Owen insane – which was why he wasted no time finding transport to Alderaan…and informing Master Yoda of what had happened. Yoda had seemed alarmed at the situation and informed Obi Wan that he would meet them on Alderaan – hopefully arrive early and inform Organa of the situation.

There was no time wasted in getting off the planet – for Obi Wan knew the best way to remove Luke from the tension between his father and uncle was to separate them. They traveled light, taking only the necessary, which for Anakin and Obi Wan consisted of their lightsabers, placed deep into the inside pockets of their cloaks. Luke, who was quite unaware of his father and Ben's (he still saw Obi Wan as Ben, the hermit who lived in the cliffs) adventurous past as Jedi's, took only the smallest bag he could find which he'd shoved "essentials" in - this being a change of clothes and whatever small toys he couldn't bear to be parted with. Anakin had told his son to pack light, but he had simply stood with a hidden smile as he saw the young boy walking past them – the small edge of a toy stuck out of the corner of a bag.

It was with a tearful goodbye that Luke hugged his aunt (his aunt being the tearful one) and his uncle and ran off to take his place beside Anakin, taking his father's larger hand and holding to it tightly with the bag on his back – ready to start off on an adventure.

* * *

"You're sure about this pilot, Obi Wan?" questioned a cautious Anakin as he sat inside the ship that was scheduled to take them to Alderaan.

The three of them were sitting in a small, circular room, filled with seats around the edge. They were the only ones on the ship except for the pilot and copilot who were preparing for take off. Anakin and Obi Wan were sitting back, Luke trying to find something interesting in the room to busy himself with. Despite his attention being on Obi Wan, Anakin always had an eye out for his son. He was extra careful, considering he did not know the pilot and met him only in passing as they all loaded the ship. Obi Wan had mentioned his name, but it seemed irrelevant at the moment.

"He's the only one willing to do it for the amount of money we had, Anakin," Obi Wan informed, his eyes resting on the child who climbed on one of the seats – sitting on his knees and looking out of the window.

Anakin realized that, even if he did not like the situation, he could not do anything about it. Hearing the sounds of the ship's engines starting, he stood up and made his way over to his son, sitting in the seat beside him and a hand rested on the boy's back as he leaned over the back of the chair. Luke looked over at his father – the excitement evident in the ways his eyes sparkled and the grin that was shot Anakin's way. It never failed to have Anakin grinning in response and ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

Obi Wan simply watched the scene before him. He'd never seen Anakin grin or smile like that – looking so utterly happy that his features all brightened, bringing a lighter tone to the scarred face. It made him smile – the young, rebellious padawan that he'd once trained had found his way to happiness through his own means. Albeit they weren't the best, and the whole Sith-Lord thing would have been better off skipped, Anakin's rebellion against the Jedi ways had not led him to the doom that so many had predicted. It brought him a happiness he could never have found in the Jedi Order.

The ship began to move and while Anakin and Obi Wan remained calm – having done this more than once, Luke turned to look to his father eagerly. The young blonde climbed over onto his father's lap, resting on Anakin's legs while his eyes remained on the scene outside. Sliding his arms around his son, Anakin leaned back and looked over at Obi Wan – noticing the smile that remained on his former master's lips. He returned it, bringing a hand up to fix Luke's hair in such a parental manner that it surprised even himself. It was amazing how quickly he had been able to step into the fatherly role. Luke tilted his head backwards to look up at Anakin and Anakin simply raised an eyebrow in amusement, watching as his son settled his head against Anakin's shoulder and rested his small hands on top of his father's larger ones, settling in for the smooth ride that was to come.

* * *

Despite their constant state of alert, the trip to Alderaan had been peaceful. Luke had fallen asleep a couple hours after they left the port, having worn himself out by bouncing around in excitement between Anakin and Obi Wan. Anakin had spent the rest of the flight lost in his thoughts and Obi Wan trying to figure out what Anakin was thinking about. All in all, it's been uneventful – which both of the Jedi's were thankful for. Luke, on the other hand, was probably hoping for some kind of action. He seemed to be the only one disappointed by the trip.

Their landing on Alderaan went without any excitement or unusual treatment. The pilot was paid and Anakin stepped off of the ship – his hood up and Luke's hand firmly in his – and the child's bag slung over his shoulder. Luke had woken up only moments before landing and it took a lot of coaxing from Anakin to keep him awake. Obi Wan soon followed, stepping off of the ramp and onto the planet's ground. He was not sure what to expect – a greeting party of Yoda and Organa, or no one at all. The later seemed to be what was happening. People went on their own way with their own business, not minding the two men and young boy that walked off of the landing platform and would soon be exploring the city.

Obi Wan reached a hand out, touching Anakin's arm lightly – but firm enough to get the man's attention. Gazing over at the bearded Jedi, Anakin raised an eyebrow quietly and simply watched as Obi Wan began to lead and motioned for Anakin and Luke to follow. Anakin began to walk, Luke going along with and – in his sleepy state – stumbling to run into Anakin's leg. Pausing to look down at the boy, Anakin turned and kneeled down, picking the boy up quietly and supporting him with both hands. Luke's head fell onto his shoulder – his eyes closing fully and his hands gripping at his father's robes, pulling the hood slightly back from Anakin's face. Obi Wan had stopped and waited for them and when Anakin arrived to his side once more – they left the platform and entered the city.

* * *

Anakin's heart was racing, beating in his chest. His throat seemed to have gone dry and his voice was gone as he and his master neared the home of Senator Organa. Luke was no longer asleep, but still resting against his father's shoulder and watching the scenery as they passed. He seemed aware of his father's nervousness and gently rubbed his small hand against Anakin's shoulder. Anakin simply squeezed his son in a gentle hug to thank him for the small, but meaningful gesture. He knew the boy could feel his father's heart racing – or at least hear the thumping that rang in Anakin's own ears.

Anakin watched as the door of the home opened before they'd even reached it and out stepped the tall frame of Organa – the same as he remembered him, but simply older. Afterwards, a woman joined him at his side and it was the third figure that made Anakin stop in his tracks. It was his suddenly jolt that caused Luke to turn around and see what was going on.

"What's that?" questioned Luke softly into his father's ear.

"That," replied Obi Wan, who had stopped beside the two. "Is Master Yoda, a powerful Jedi."

Luke seemed to be confused on how something so small and green could be powerful. Anakin seemed shocked to see the former master after all these years – partially grateful for the hood that covered him. Obi Wan, on the other hand, was smiling. He had not seen the Jedi for a long time – it was good to see someone so familiar after so many years of being holed alone as a mere hermit. Leaving the side of the two Skywalker's, Obi Wan ventured up the steps to the door, greeting his old friends and companions. It was after the greetings were finished that Yoda turned his attention towards Anakin and the child.

"Come," he spoke, his voice sparking familiarity in Anakin's mind. "Talk, we must."

Anakin hesitated but a mere moment before joining the other four at the top of the steps, and carefully following them inside the house, keeping Luke close as the boy looked curiously at their surroundings – wondering what was going on.


End file.
